


Sharpe's Confession

by Sharpiefan



Category: Sharpe - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say confession is good for the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpe's Confession

  
**Spoiler:** No spoilers  
[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=aos_challenge)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=aos_challenge) **aos_challenge** **Prompt:** Confessions  
 **Fanfic 100 Prompt: Writer's Choice:** Confessions  
 **Rating:** U  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Sharpe, Harper

~~~~~  
  
It was simple enough; surely, to refuse the bottle Harper was offering him. But there was that look in his eyes that wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Before he knew quite what he was doing, Sharpe took the bottle from him.

“Sit down, Pat, you’re blocking the light.”

“Now, you wouldn’t be asking me to sit down here, would you, sir? Some of the lads might see…”

“And shut up.” Sharpe moved along the fallen log, making space for his sergeant.

“Oh, all right, sir.”

Sharpe passed the bottle back to his sergeant. “And where did you thieve it from?”

Harper wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Why would you be thinking I thieved anything, sir? That Major Hogan gave it to me. Ah, but he’s a grand officer, that Major Hogan.”

They drank their way companionably through the bottle, both watching the dancing firelight. Harper never noticed that Sharpe drank less of the bottle than he did, but eventually it was empty.

“I should be getting back to the lads, sir,” he said, getting unsteadily to his feet.

“Take your time, Sergeant,” Sharpe said, giving him a steadying hand as he stepped a little too close to the fire.

The sergeant wove his way drunkenly back to the fire around which the Chosen Men were gathered, and never heard Sharpe’s parting comment.

“Besides, Pat, I don’t even like rum.” It was Sharpe's confession


End file.
